Home Alone
Home Alone is a UK VHS release by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on 18th November 1996. Description A FAMILY COMEDY WITHOUT THE FAMILY. WHEN THE McCALLISTERS WENT ON HOLIDAY THEY FORGOT ONE MINOR DETAIL...KEVIN "SMASHING COMEDY" - Daily Mirror "FAMILY FUN" - The Times "REALLY FAB" - Smash Hits "CRACKER" - Daily Mail "KNOCKOUT" - The Sun The pint sized star of "Uncle Buck" (Macaulay Culkin) plays our hero, Kevin, in this hilarious family comedy. When the McCallisters went on holiday, they leave only one thing behind and that's Kevin, their eight year old son. And as two bungling burglars attempt to break into the house Kevin is left all alone to defend his home and outwit the burglars by waging war in the only way he knows how... Brought to you by John Hughes ("Planes, Trains and Automobiles"). "Home Alone" also stars Joe Pesci ("Goodfellas") and John Candy ("Uncle Buck"). HOME ALONE - THE BIGGEST BOX OFFICE COMEDY OF ALL TIME. IT'S WORTH STAYING HOME FOR. Cast * Macaulay Culkin as Kevin * Joe Pesci as Harry * Daniel Stern as Marv * John Heard as Peter * Roberts Blossom as Marley * Catherine O'Hara as Kate * Angela Goethals as Linnie * Devin Ratray as Buzz * Gerry Bamman as Uncle Frank * Hillary Wolf as Megan * John Candy as Gus Polinski * Larry Hankin as Officer Balzak * Michael C. Maronna as Jeff * Kristin Minter as Heather * Daiana Campeanu as Sondra * Jedidiah Cohen as Rod * Kieran Culkin as Fuller * Senta Moses as Tracy * Anna Slotky as Brook * Terrie Snell as Aunt Leslie * Jeffrey Wiseman as Mitch Murphy * Virginia Smith as Georgette * Matt Doherty as Steffan * Ralph Foody as Gangster #1 (Johnny) * Michael Guido as Gangster #2 (Snakes) * Ray Toler as Uncle Rob * Billie Bird as Woman in Airport * Bill Erwin as Man in Airport * Gerry Becker as Officer #1 * Victor Cole as Officer #2 * Porscha Radcliffe and Brittany Radcliffe as The Cousins * Clarke Devereux as Officer Devereux * Dan Charles Zulcoski as Pizza Boy * Lynn Mansbach as French Woman * Peter Siragusa as Lineman * Alan Wilder as Scranton Ticket Agent * Hope Davis as French Ticket Agent * Dianne B. Shaw as Airline Counter Person * Tracy Connor as Check Out Girl * Jim Ryan as Stock Boy * Ken Hudson Campbell as Santa * Sandra Macat as Santa's Elf * Mark Beltzman as Stosh * Ann Whitney as Drugstore Clerk * Richard J. Firfer as Store Manager * Jim Ortlieb as Herb the Drugstore Clerk * Kate Johnson as Police Operator * Michael Hansen and Peter Pantaleo as Airport Drivers * Jean-Claude Sciore as French Gate Agent * Monica Devereux as Flight Attendant Trivia Trailers and info Opening #Home Alone 2: Lost in New York #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze #Big #Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back #Cocoon #Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi #Short Circuit #The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", "The BFG" and the 'New for 97' overview. Closing # DuckTales Collection (Runaway Robots) # Darkwing Duck Collection (Darkly Dawns the Duck and Justice Ducks Unite) # Star Wars # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # Aladdin's Arabian Adventures (Aladdin to the Rescue, Genie in a Jar and Treasures of Doom) # The Santa Clause (Now Available to Own on Video) # Dragon's Lair # Toy Story (Yours to Own on Video) Gallery Home Alone (UK VHS 1996) Back cover.png|Back cover Home Alone (UK VHS 1996) Cassette.png|Cassette (JamieF-BX)__HomeAlone(5).jpg|Poster home-alone-cinema-quad-movie-poster-(3).jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Home Alone Category:Children's Videos from 20th Century Fox Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Hughes Entertainment